


Whoops?

by marauder5sos



Series: Minty Fic Week! [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst?, F/M, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINTY FIC WEEK DAY 4 - AMUSEMENT PARK!AU</p><p>It's nearly the end of summer, and the gang decide to go to an amusement park to celebrate the remainder of the holiday. Monty admits something to Miller, who kind of screws up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops?

It’s nearly the end of summer, and Miller is stuck in a hot car being driven by Clarke who is arguably the worst driver in existence. The only saving grace, is that Monty is sitting next him holding his hand even though he laughs at him every time Clarke turns a corner and Miller winces. 

The reason he, Monty, Raven and Bellamy are suffering through Clarkes terrible driving, is because she and Maya organised a whole day trip to an Amusement park to celebrate the last few weeks of summer before they have to start classes again.

Arriving at the park, Miller could not get out of the car quick enough would’ve nearly fallen on his face as he toppled ungracefully out of the car if Monty hadn’t been there to catch him. 

“Aye, good thing lover boy’s there to catch you Miller, that could’ve been embarrassing!” Murphy called from near the entrance.

“Don’t be a wimp Miller, my driving wasn’t that bad,” Clarke laughed and patted his shoulder as she walked past with Bellamy and Raven.

“She is the she-devil, we are not driving back with her okay Monty?” he said firmly as he grabbed Monty’s hand and followed them to meet up with their other friends by the entrance.

“Yeah yeah, don’t be a baby Nate, you gotta live a little.”

“That is exactly what I am trying to do by not getting in a car with Clarke again.”

.  
.  
.

Coming to stand with Harper and Monroe, Jasper and Maya, Murphy, and Lincoln and Octavia, they all exchange hugs as though they hadn’t all seen each other the previous day. After they all went and paid, they decided to split into couples and to wander around but meet back up for lunch in two hours. 

“Where should we go first?” Miller asked Monty, looking around at the park in anticipation, “Bumper cars?”

Grabbing onto Millers hand Monty grinned, “Bumper cars sounds great! And then we can go get fairy floss, and go on the Ferris wheel!”

Searching the park for the bumper cars wasn’t as easy as they thought, every now and again they came across some of their friends, Harper and Monroe were playing on the Clowns, Clarke and Bellamy were sharing a plate of curly fries and by the time they found the bumper cars, Murphy and Raven were having an intense match against every other person on the track.

After their sojourn on the bumper cars in which they fully decimated Raven and Murphy, they walked hand in hand to go buy some fairy floss and sat on a grassy hill basking in the sunlight. 

Every now and then, they would look at one another and smile lazily, both thinking about how lucky they were to have each other when Monty stared at Miller, not even looking away when the beanie clad boy looked back at him in suspicion.

“What?” he asked, “Is there something on my face?”

Monty shook his head, “Nate?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Miller looked at Monty as a smile lit up his face, “Really?”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Monty nodded with renewed confidence.

“Fuck yes!” and Miller lifted his hand for a high five, and after receiving one, he pulled Monty into a hug, not noticing his disgruntled face, “You’re too cute,” Miller says happily.

“Yeah, sure,” Monty replied monotonously.

.  
.  
.

After finishing off their fairy floss, Monty had become increasingly quiet and Miller had no clue what was wrong.

“T? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Miller frowned, confused, “You sure? You’re being really quiet?”

“I’m fine, lets just go do something okay?”

“Well if you’re sure?” Miller was confused but grabbed Monty’s hand nonetheless.

Walking past the games to get to the rides, Miller noticed a huge rainbow stuffed Gorilla and pointed it out to Monty.

“You want it?”

Monty looked at the Gorilla and shrugged, “I guess, if you want.”

Miller for the life of him could not imagine what the matter with Monty was, but he kissed him on the cheek and said with determination, “I’ll win it for you.”

As he stepped up and aimed the gun and promptly shot down all the tins, he turned back to Monty as he grinned and threw his thumbs up while his boyfriend tried hard not to smile.

After winning the gorilla, Miller made it his mission to win Monty as many prizes as he could which eventuated in Monty carrying around about eight or so stuffed animals while still acting like a grump.

Miller had given up trying to figure out why Monty was mad and not talking to him, so he tried to make the rest of the day as happy as he could possibly be and three hours later had not succeeded so he suggested the go on the Ferris Wheel.

Lining up in the Ferris wheel line, he noticed they were behind Raven and Murphy, who turned around after Miller flicked Murphy on the back of the head.

“Yo Miller! Hey Monty, why the long face?” Murphy asked, frowning at Monty’s frown who just shook his head and replied with a muttered, “nothing.”

“What happened today bro?” Murphy asked Miller quietly, “He was fine earlier, even on the bumper cars he was fine, what changed?”

Miller shrugged, his expression confused, “I don’t know why he’s upset, I mean, I’m on, or I was on cloud nine earlier,” and smiled as he continued, “He told me he loved me today.”

“He what?!” 

“Yeah!” Miller glanced at Monty who was deep in conversation with Raven about chemical engineering in relation to botany, “We were eating fairy floss and he told me that he loves me!”

Murphy stared at Miller for a second before asking, “and you said it back right?”

Miller’s eyes grew wide and looked at Murphy in panic, “No?” he said hesitantly.

Murphy slapped Miller over the head, “The fuck Miller? Nearly every week you bore me to death while you harp on and on about how much you love Monty and when he finally says it to you, you don’t say it back? Really?”

“I don’t know, I was just so happy!”

Murphy groaned, “Well what did you do instead?”

Miller grimaced, “I may have said ‘fuck yes,’ high fived him, then given him a hug?”

“You didn’t, please tell me that’s a joke.”

“No?”

Once again, Murphy hit him on the head, “Here’s what’s going to happen dumbass, Raven and I are going to let you and your poor nerd on by yourself, and you’re going to fucking tell him that you love him back and fix your goddamn mess. Got it?”

Miller nodded, “Listen, thanks man-,” but Murphy cut him off just as Monty and Miller were about to walk through the barrier, “Don’t thank me yet, fix his broken puppy face, and then thank me.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sitting across from Monty in the Ferris Wheel cart, Miller racked his brains as he tried to find an opening sentence but then sighed and settled for, “I’m sorry.”

Monty looked up sharply, “What?”

“I said I’m sorry, for not saying it back.”

Monty shrugged stiffly, “It’s fine, and I can’t pressure you into what you don’t feel.”

“But I do feel it, I do love you T.”  
Monty smiled wryly and shook his head, “you’re just saying that because you’ve figured out why I’m upset.”

Miller sighed internally, “Monty, I’m not lying, I swear to fucking God that I love you.” He said urgently as he tried to put his point across.

Monty looked at him cautiously, “You do? Why didn’t you say it back earlier?”

“I was too excited, I got so caught up in the fact that you actually loved me that I sort of forgot that I didn’t say it back to you out loud.”

Monty rolled his eyes and grinned, “You’re a fucking idiot, you know that right?”

“I’m the idiot?” Miller laughed, “as if you thought I didn’t love you! Seems to me you’re the idiot in this equation.”

“Oh of course,” and moving over to Millers seat, Monty sat next to him and held his hand as they looked out over the skyline, “I’m glad you love me Nate.”

“Me too T, me too.”

Unfortunately, the cart below them ruined the moment, when Murphy decided to call up to them, “OI MONTY, DID THE IDIOT PULL HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS ASS AND CONFESS HIS PROFOUND LOVE FOR YOU YET?”

“SIT DOWN MURPHY!”

“RAVEN SHUT UP, IM TRYING TO TALK TO MONTY!”

Monty looked at Miller and laughed as he rolled his eyes and tuned out Raven and Murphy, “Why do we have such annoying friends?”

Miller grinned, “Bad life choices.”

“Am I one of the bad choices?”

Miller turned his head to face Monty and looked at him and smiled, “Nah, you’re the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Any reviews/kudos would mean the world to me, hope you enjoyed it! x


End file.
